


IL MATRIMONIO DEI PAPA'

by kate_kate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, POV Child, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Rafael era emozionato all'idea che i papà si sposassero, perché la gente che si ama si sposa e i papà decisamente si amavano, ma né lui né Max avevano idea di quanto un matrimonio potesse rendere terribile la loro vita.Oneshot matrimonio Malec dal punto di vista dei piccoli :)Fa parte di un gruppo di racconti che illustrano piccoli episodi di vita Malec lungo la loro relazione, e che trovate qui http://archiveofourown.org/series/497905Questo è il numero 7





	IL MATRIMONIO DEI PAPA'

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Time Papa and Dad Got Married](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508908) by [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456). 



> Ovviamente papà=Magnus e papi=Alec

Rafael era eccitato dal fatto che papi e papà si sposassero, perché la gente che si vuole bene si sposa e senza alcun dubbio i suoi papà si amavano molto, ma né lui né Max avevano idea di quanto noiosa potesse diventare la loro vita in vista di questo matrimonio.

“Sto per morire, Rafi” disse Max, gettando drammaticamente la testa all’indietro.

Rafael sospirò: “Ma no che non stai per morire – disse, osservandogli altri quattro completi appesi nel camerino di prova – cioè, PROBABILMENTE non stai per morire” ammise. Non ne era certo. Max era più piccolo di lui e tutti e due dovevano provare altri due vestiti ciascuno! “Forse non avremmo dovuto dire ai papà di sposarsi” disse, e Max lo fissò.

“Troppo tardi” disse non appena la porta si aprì a papà fu di ritorno.

“Oh, bene, scusate tesori – disse, infilandosi in tasca il telefono – Forza, Maxi, il prossimo, dai” disse, afferrando uno dei vestiti di misura più piccola e prendendo Max per mano per entrare con lui nel minuscolo camerino.

Max diede all’abito un’occhiata omicida e Rafael per un attimo si preoccupò che potesse accidentalmente dargli fuoco con la sua magia, e invece prese la mano di papà e si lasciò trascinare a provarlo.

Ci volle un sacco di tempo e quando finalmente uscirono Rafael fu del tutto sicuro che quel vestito fosse esattamente uguale agli altri quattro che Max aveva già provato. Esattamente come gli altri quattro che aveva provato Rafael. Erano tutti uguali. Era come se fossero sotto un incantesimo e solo papà poteva vederci qualche differenza, in quei pesanti, rigidi e scomodi vestiti. Rafael vide l’infelicità sul viso del fratello e seppe che era arrivato il suo momento di soffrire.

“Oooohh, ma sei adorabileee!” disse papà, spingendo Max davanti allo specchio. Scattò una foto col telefono, e ancora una volta Rafael si chiese quando tutto questo sarebbe finito. “Papi era così triste di non poter venire anche lui! Vedervi con questi vestitini così eleganti…ah, siete una meraviglia!”

Rafael era assolutamente sicuro che papi non si stesse perdendo niente. Papi fortunato.

“Forza, Mirtillo, ancora uno!” disse papà eccitato, e Rafael vide la luce morire negli occhi di Max, il quale si guardò allo specchio e poi si gettò sul pavimento a faccia in giù: “Ehi, Max…?”

“Sono morto. I morti non devono vestirsi” disse Max, immobile sul pavimento.

Papà si limitò a sospirare “Su, Max” Lo tirò su, stringendo gli occhi quando Max si lasciò andare e ricadde sul pavimento, dopo essere stato rimesso in piedi. “Tanto perché tu lo sappia, figlio mio, i morti si devono vestire anche loro – disse con le mani sui fianchi, fissando Max – guarda lo zio Rafael”

Max gemette ma si arrese, alzandosi lentamente in piedi. Alzò la testa e porse la mano a papà. “Va bene, finiamola”

Rafael guardò il padre portare via Max e tremò al pensiero di ciò che l’aspettava.

……

Max osservò la grande palestra dove la zia Izzy stava allenando alcuni Shadowhunter e sospirò “Pensi che se vado là, lei potrebbe darmi per caso una botta abbastanza forte da farmi portare a casa?” chiese a Rafael, che lo guardava ansioso.

“Mmm, più facile che per caso te ne dia una da ammazzarti, così andrai in cielo, non a casa” replicò, e Max rabbrividì al pensiero, prima di annuire.

“Vero – disse poggiando la testa sulla spalla di Rafael – Pensi che potremmo fuggire, Rafi? Scommetto che riusciamo a nasconderci per abbastanza tempo in modo che quando ci trovano sia già tutto finito”

Rafael scosse la testa “Ho troppa fame per correre a nascondermi” disse massaggiandosi il pancino.

Anche Max aveva tanta fame. Tutti e due aspettavano che i papà finissero di parlare con la signora dei fiori; lei ne stava mettendo di diverso tipo ora vicino alla loro pelle, ora vicino alla stoffa della camicia di papà, e Max non era sicuro di che cosa fosse ma non vedeva l’ora che finissero.

Papà si girò e li vide, e Rafael sospirò “Oh no” mormorò, e Max lo vide venire verso di loro con un fiore in ciascuna mano.

“Tesori, fate questa cosa per me – disse inginocchiandosi di fronte alla panchina dove erano seduti. Reggeva due fiori diversi, osservando l’effetto che facevano messi vicino alla carnagione di Max e a quella di Rafael, mentre loro si facevano forza stando vicini l’uno accanto all’altro. “Mmm, quale dei due vi piace?” chiese, mostrando i due fiori.

Max li guardò sospirando. Li guardò più da vicino, inclinando la testa a destra e a sinistra, e poi cercò di incrociare gli occhi per vedere se serviva, ma niente “Papà, ma sono uguali”

Papà sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al cielo “Su, Max, ma no che non sono uguali – si rivolse a Rafael “Quale dei due ti piace di più?”

Rafael scosse la testa e diede manforte al fratello “Papà, ma sei cieco? Sono uguali!”

Papà sospirò “Ma come fate ad essere figli miei? Come?” Si alzò e tornò da papi e dalla signora, e Max inclinò la testa di nuovo sulla spalla di Rafael: “Non finirà mai, vero?”

“No. Penso di no” disse Rafael, dando colpetti sulla mano di Maxnel tentativo di consolarlo.

….

Quando finalmente arrivò il fine settimana del matrimonio dei papà, Max e Rafael sperarono che tutta la faccenda finalmente avesse termine, ma la questione si rivelò invece ancora molto lunga. Ci furono molte consegne e papi e papà erano occupatissimi tutto il tempo. Era arrivato il nonno, ma la nonna non era voluta venire e papi era triste per questo e papà era arrabbiato, e zio Jace continuava a dire qualcosa del tipo che sarebbe stato meglio che papi e papà si sposassero all’istituto e non sul tetto di un hotel, e Max non capiva a che cosa potesse servire un hotel se non a dormire e Rafael glielo dovette spiegare – ma non era proprio sicuro – e insomma, Rafael non vedeva l’ora che le cose tornassero normali. Era molto grato allo zio Simon che era così divertente ed era venutostare da loro e li faceva giocare, ora che i papà erano così impegnati. “Zio Simon, perché papà è così preoccupato delle tovaglie? Mi sembrano normali”

Lo zio scrollò le spalle: “Non lo so. I matrimoni sono una roba strana, tesoro. Non sono neanche mai stato ad un matrimonio mondano” e Rafael cercava di ricordare se lui c’era mai stato.

Max sospirò, appoggiando la testa sul tavolo “Io voglio solo che papà e papi tornino normali. Non avremmo mai dovuto chiedergli di sposarsi. Papà adesso ha sempre da fare e non mi fa più giocare con lui. Non mi piace, ecco.”

Rafael annuì, d’accordo col broncio di Max. “Papi non viene neppure più a cena. Lavora di notte per aiutare papà di giorno a organizzare tutto. E’ un secolo che non ci legge una storia”

Simon li guardò con un sorriso commosso “Su su, va tutto bene, bambini. Sono solo occupati. Presto ci sarà il matrimonio e tutto tornerà normale. E poi qua ci sono io! Possiamo giocare e poi stasera vi leggerò una storia” promise, e Rafael guardò il fratello, che si tranquillizzò un pochino e poi sorrise annuendo.

“Sì, d’accordo!” disse eccitato.

 

Tre giorni prima del matrimonio, Max e Rafael scoprirono felici che l’intera famiglia era venuta a cena da loro. C’erano zia Izzy e zio Jace e zio Simon, e anche il nonno, che sedeva di fronte a papà e papi, ed era molto meglio che cenare con una sola persona.

“Allora, fratello – disse zio Jace guardando papi – non ci avete ancora detto dove volete andare in luna di miele”

Max fremette. “Cos’è?” chiese, guardando Rafael, che però scrollò le spalle alzando la manine.

“E’ un viaggio che fanno le coppie appena sposate – spiegò la zia Izzy – solo loro due, per festeggiare il matrimonio”

Papà agitò la forchetta “Niente luna di miele” disse, e la zia Izzy fece una smorfia.

“Perché no? – chiese – Tu sei uno stregone, niente di più facile per te che viaggiare. Alec, se fossi in te mi incavolerei”

Max e Rafael guardarono papi, ma lui sorrise e scosse la testa “Ne abbiamo parlato, ma io non ci voglio andare e lui è d’accordo”

Il nonno intervenne: “Ma perché no? Ha ragione lei, Magnus può aprire un portale per dove volete, e non dovete neppure preoccuparvi di essere troppo lontani se succedesse qualcosa e ci fosse bisogno di voi”

“Non è per il lavoro – disse papi, guardando i ragazzi – Vogliamo fare un viaggio, ma non in luna di miele”

Papà sorrise, stringendo una mano a papi “Bambini, non ve l’avevamo ancora detto perché volevamo che fosse una sorpresa – disse e Max guardò di nuovo Rafael – vogliamo fare una vacanza in famiglia” disse eccitato, ma nessuno dei due bambini fece una mossa.

“Cos’è una vacanza?” chiese Max e Alec alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Vuol dire una gita tutti e quattro assieme. Papà ha una casa a Parigi, così andremo là per cominciare, e poi penseremo a dove andare dopo. Sarà divertente” disse tutto contento e Max annuì compunto.

“Sembra forte. Cos’è Parigi?” chiese, e Rafael fece una risatina.

Prima che papà e papi potessero rispondere, zia Izzy si schiarì la voce: “ Vacanza in famiglia? Cioè, vi sposate e non volete godere di quell’unica volta in cui potete andarvene liberi dai doveri di genitori?”

Papi le diede un’occhiataccia: “Non ho mai trascorso un’intera giornata senza Max da quando l’ho visto la prima volta, e lo stesso con Rafael. Non voglio passare una settimana lontano dai miei bambini”

Anche papà fu d’accordo “No, ne abbiamo parlato, e sono d’accordo con Alexander. Passerei l’intero viaggio preoccupato da matti per i miei bimbi. Non è che abbiamo deciso di non fare niente, ma come dicevi tu viaggiare è gratis per uno stregone, e quindi perché non usare questa possibilità per un’avventura tutti insieme? Potremmo anche andare a Disneyland, sai? – arruffò i capelli di Rafael – E in più in questi giorni non ho affari che mi trattengano, perciò preferisco andare a divertirmi con tutti i miei uomini, piuttosto che andare in uno stupido ristorante o in un club con uno solo di loro” disse, facendo l’occhiolino a papi.

Jace ridacchiò: “Così trovate più divertente passare le vostre prime settimane da sposati correndo dietro a due bambini in qualche terra straniera”

“Noi saremo sempre per prima cosa genitori – disse Alec semplicemente, e sorrise a Rafael – e poi dubito che Rafe voglia passare una settimana o più facendosi leggere storie del cavolo da Chairman Meow invece che da papà” e Rafael arricciò il naso.

“Papi, ma Chairman Meow non sa leggere!” disse con una risatina

Papà sorrise “Certo che sa leggere, solo che non si fa vedere da te - scherzò – legge sempre per me e papi. Come pensi che possa leggere il giornale mentre mi faccio i capelli?” Rafael ridacchiò e Max si mise una mano sulla bocca per non farsi vedere mentre sghignazzava.

“Visto? – disse papi dolcemente, fissandoli a lungo. Rafael guardò Max che stava ancora ridendo, e poi guardò papà – Come potrei passare dei giorni senza questo, anche se fosse per stare da solo con mio marito?”

“Solo un matto lo farebbe – concordò papà, accarezzando i capelli di Rafael – non vedo l’ora di mostrarvi Parigi, bambini. Vi divertirete un mucchio”

Rafael guardò Max, che ricambiò lo sguardo, e immediatamente entrambi seppero cosa stava pensando l’altro: tutto, meno che questa stronzata di matrimonio.

….

Se chiedevate a Max, gli era sembrata una cosa scema tutto questo tempo sprecato e tutto questo stress, per poi vedere papi e papà in piedi di fronte a tutti per dieci minuti al massimo. Lui e Rafael erano in piedi ognuno accanto ad un papà, Max con lo zio Rafael vicino a papà e Rafael con lo zio Jace vicino a papi, e un tizio con un vestito buffo che leggeva delle cose da un libro, e poi faceva ripetere dopo di lui a papi e a papà delle robe che si dovevano dire fra loro.

Insomma, tutto abbastanza noioso, ma quando il tizio alla fine disse: “Puoi baciare tuo marito” e papi e papà si erano baciati, Max non aveva potuto fare a meno di sorridere vedendo quanto erano felici, anche se erano grandi. Papà stava piangendo, ma non era triste (papà quando era felice piangeva più di chiunque altro Max conoscesse, quindi lui era capace di capirlo) e anche papi sembrava che stesse per piangere, così Max pensò che questa cosa avesse un senso.

Rafael stava facendo un sorriso grandissimo quando Max lo guardò, e allora seppe che anche suo fratello vedeva i papà tanto felici. Quando alla fine i papà smisero di baciarsi e di piangere, papà prese la mano di Max e lo attirò a sé, abbracciandolo e stringendolo al suo fianco. E prima che se ne rendesse conto, papi e papà avevano preso lui e Rafael in un enorme abbraccio a quattro e poi papi li aveva presi in braccio tutti e due, uno per parte, e li aveva baciati sulla testa, e papà aveva fatto lo stesso.

“Ragazzi, vi amo così tanto” disse papà tirando su col naso, guardando Max e poi Rafael e poi papi, che si sporse a baciarlo, anche con un bambino su ogni braccio.

Rafael guardò Max al di sopra della testa di papà e fece una smorfia “Wow, papi è davvero fortissimo!” disse e Max annuì serio.

“Papi può tirar su me e voi assieme e anche di più, è super fortissimo, probabilmente potrebbe tirare su anche lo zio Jace!” disse papà, e lo zio Jace, che aveva sentito, brontolò e alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Va bene va bene, voi due andate a salutare tutti quelli che non vengono al ricevimento, e datemi qua i miei nipoti” disse lo zio Jace, e papi e papà smisero di baciarsi abbastanza per lasciargli prendere i bambini, mettendoli a terra perché potesse prenderli per mano. “Andiamo, sono grandi ormai, no? – si chinò e mormorò – noi intanto possiamo nasconderci dal fotografo e toglierci queste odiose cravatte, che ne dite?”

Rafael fece un’espressione drammatica: “ _Por Dios_ , odio questo affare” disse, cercando di sbirciare il papillon, mentre Max concordava su quanto fosse stretto e antipatico.

Zio Jace fece l’occhiolino, toccando infastidito anche il proprio. “Allora scappiamo. I papà saranno occupati per un po’, così quando loro scenderanno nella sala del ricevimento, noi le avremo fatte sparire” promise, mentre i bambini lo guardavano con ammirazione.

Quando Max si voltò a guardare i papà, vide quanto grandi erano i loro sorrisi e sorrise a sua volta; poi si girò verso il fratello e capì che anche lui stava facendo la stessa cosa. Insomma, era stato tutto noiosissimo e le settimane passate erano state terribili, ma Max e Raphael decisero di comune accordo che ne era valsa la pena, per vedere i papà così felici.

 


End file.
